Crushed
by Heartless980
Summary: What if? What if Ritsuka and Soubi's relationship was figured out? What if everyone learned about the battles? What if there was an even bigger riddle behind the roles of sacrifice and fighter? What if...... Currently on Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

The actual story should be up in a couple of days so remain calm, people! So disclaimers, warnings, and the Etc…..

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way or form own the following things:Loveless,Loveless' characters, or the plots.And anything else I forgot.

**Warnings:**Mild language,Shonen ai to light yaoi( and for you weirdoes who don't know that means guy/guy action!), and hot bishonen who you want to jump.

**More detailed Summary:**Soubi, not being very careful mind you, drops a pack of pictures that Ritsuka gives him.Of course they were of the two of them together and when someone finds them,boy are they in trouble.

I actually got the basic idea from a story called 'Trial' by Sycocat.+huggles+.I was infected by a plot bunny damn it+points at Sycocat+ She gave it to me!!!

Yes it will be written better than the summary makes it appear, but remember this is my first fic so BE NICE!!!!! R&R, no flames just constructive criticism.


	2. Of Sakura Blossoms and Ice Cream

**Act I Scene I**

Yes it is I. I have finally found time to post this god forsaken story. We have to have end of course test and state test this week and next week so be patient. OMG I haven't even put a chapter up yet and I all ready have a review! So clap for Trumpet-Geek, clap darn you!

coughs Getting on then……

-----------------------------------------------------------

Quick little thing before we start.

"_Italics" Thoughts_

"**Bold**" Yelling

"Underline" Spells

-----------------------------------------------------------

The soft click of a camera shutter filled the air, along with the gentle sigh of a silky tail swishing back and forth. Ritsuka was in a surprisingly good mood today. He didn't really know why, but the warm spring air and the feel of the hard park bench behind his back was strangely comforting. The Kitten eared 14 year old had already been in the park for almost half an hour taking picture after picture of the flowering Sakura blossoms. Ritsuka had always loved this time of year, ever since Seimei had taken him to Spring Festival ,just a few months before he "died". His ears drooped at the thoughts of his older brother.

Memory thing

Shortly after Ritsuka's 13th birthday he and Soubi had confronted the 18 year old Beloved. They soon figured out why Seimei had faked his death and why he was hiding. It had turned out that the tall blond man had known about his former sacrifice's whereabouts the entire time but had been sworn to secrecy just before his and Seimei's chain of connection had been broken. (AN: I think that's what it's called. You know the little chain that connects them during battles and stuff. And no I'm not talking about a restriction.)

Ritsuka had of course been completely pissed off at both his fighter and brother. However, after having Seimei explain why he left the little Koneko (AN: It means kitten:D) hadn't been as mad. The truth was that Seimei had to go and train with his "true" fighter. Apparently he and Soubi paired up because they thought, Ritsu too, that they were both 'Beloved'. Of course Soubi and he had their marks show up before that because they truly thought they belonged together. In fact the Beloved, Loveless, and Zero series could all be interchanged. In truth Soubi was really Loveless and Nisei was really Beloved, a bad mix up but a mix up none the least.

So Seimei had figured that it would be easier to play dead for awhile and then he and Nisei use a spell to substitute everyone's memories and destroy all the evidence that he was ever "dead". Of course in a fight of stupidity he didn't realize that his mother would get worse than she was before.

Seimei was actually living in town in Soubi's new apartment. The artist had actually gotten a fan base and was making good money. So He, along with the male Zeros and Nisei and Seimei (who had chipped in), were now living in a three bedroom flat

down the street from the University. Of course Ritsuka would go over at least once a week to check on the blond and the Zeros, plus his brother who he tried to talk to at least once a day.

End Memory Thing

A sudden shade that etched across his snapped Ritsuka out of his daydream. A small hello passed between a blond man's lips around his cigarette. Ritsuka of course grabbed the smoldering thing and threw it to the ground.

"Soubi, how many times have I had to tell you to stop smoking? I mean you could at least try."

"Well if I did I wouldn't be able to see you turn that pretty red color, now would I?" A smirk crossed his lips.

Ritsuka's face turned and even deeper pink, if that was possible.

"Shut up. You and I both know that is not a good enough reason for you to be risking your health. You do know that every time you smoke a cigarette you loose a minute of your life, right?"

"Actually, I didn't. Thank you for telling me. I guess I should consider that "order" you gave me then, Ritsuka."

"Would you really stop smoking if I ordered you to?"

Soubi's small yes was enough for the raven haired boy.

"Soubi, I'm ordering you to stop smoking. You don't have to stop cold turkey but just easy back on it. OK?"

The fighter gave in to his master's orders with a quick "Yes, Sir". Ritsuka glanced quickly at his watch and realized he had and hour to spare before his curfew. So with a soft invitation to grab an ice cream murmured between his lips, Soubi and Ritsuka took the short walk down the park's path to the small desert parlor on the edge of the park. After a small chocolate and mint swirl and a conversation about their days , it was ten minutes before 6 o'clock A.K.A Ritsuka's curfew. It took at least five to walk home and two extra if there was traffic so he had to leave then or under go his Mother's "speech" about how she got worried if he was late. Ritsuka said good bye to his fighter and headed home.


End file.
